10 raisons de détester James Potter
by Le Lapin Malin
Summary: Moi et Potter? Et puis quoi encore? Allez paître chez les crapauds buffles!


Cette histoire a pour but de mettre en avant deux personnages de plus ou moins grand intérêt, à savoir moi, Lily Evans, et Potter, un concentré de crétinerie ambulante... Comme toute histoire sur nous deux qui se respecte (et comme nous sommes sensé pondre un rejeton dans les années à venir), on pourra s'attendre à une histoire d'amour. C'est pourquoi ce n'en sera pas une, je vais pas sortir avec la vanité incarnée sous prétexte que c'est ce que je suis sensée faire dans un avenir prochain, laissez-moi savourer cette période de ma vie où j'agis encore de façon censée avant de me laisser sombrer dans une débilité qui me rendrait aveugle au point de confondre Potter avec quelqu'un de réellement intéressant.

Potter? Evidemment que je le déteste, non, je ne cache pas mon affection pour lui sous un masque de froideur et de mépris, non, la première fois que je l'ai vu, je ne me suis pas dit "Oh mon dieu, qu'il est beau, je l'aime!!"... Non, je ne l'aime pas.

Vous osez en douter?

J'vous jure, je ne l'aime pas...

Quel intérêt y'aurait-il à écrire quoi que ce soit au sujet de James et Lily si il n'y a aucun moyen de les voir finir ensemble? Bonne question... Disons seulement qu'aujourd'hui, je tiens à montrer que Potter a toutes les raisons du monde pour ne pas être aimé par moi. Pour faire court, je vous en présenterais dix. Pourquoi dix? Parce qu'un chiffre rond, ça rend mieux...

Raison n°1 : Potter est débile

Cette fois pour ne citer qu'elle... Pourtant, il y en a eu des dizaines d'autres. Non, je ne me vante pas, très sincèrement, je me serais parfaitement passé de tout ça, et je m'en passerai toujours.. Oh bien sûr, j'ai déjà songé à l'homicide (totalement involontaire, ça va de soi), mais, que je le veuille ou non, je ne suis pas une apprenti psychopathe, je fais partie des gentils, l'auteur en a décidé ainsi, qui suis-je pour contredire l'auteur. Après tout, c'est pas parce qu'on a des envies meurtrières envers quelqu'un qu'on est pas pour autant fréquentable, par exemple, si vous mourrez d'envie d'égorger votre prof d'anglais (personne ne parle par expérience personnelle, bien évidemment) ce n'est pas pour autant que vous allez le faire... Cette fois ci, donc, est, je crois, la plus récente parmi les exemples qu'on pourrait donner dénotant de la crétinerie de Potter. C'était l'heure du déjeuner, je mangeais à la table des gryffondors, puisque c'est ici que j'ai été réparti, et je me suis servi d'un peu de lapin aux pruneaux, parce que j'aime le lapin aux pruneaux (et que les elfes de maisons ne proposent pas d'ailes de cochons volants grillées ou de pattes de n'éléphants roses à la broche à leur menu). C'est alors qu'arriva... Potter (vous n'auriez jamais deviné, n'est-ce pas?), accompagné, comme la coutume semblait le stipuler, de toute sa clique. Evidemment, malgré toutes les places de libres à la table, il alla s'asseoire en face de moi... Il m'a fixé un moment. J'ai continué à manger. Bah oui, j'allais quand même pas m'arrêter de manger sous prétexte que Potter posait ses yeux sur moi! Je ne pris même pas la peine de m'exasperer de son attitude, à force, on s'habitue, on se lasse. Finalement, après dix minutes de silence (enfin, silence, c'était vite dit, disons juste qu'à ce moment là, ni moi ni Potter ne nous adressions la parole), son regard descendit vers le contenu de mon assiette.

-Mmm... C'est du lapin ça?

Je n'ai pas répondu, pas envie, et puis, on parle pas la bouche pleine. De toute manière, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire, que j'mange du lapin? Est-ce que j'lui demandais la couleur de ses chaussettes, moi?

-Remus a un lapin.

C'est vrai. Certaines rumeurs disaient que Lupin avait un lapin (oui, certaines rumeurs étaient d'un passionnant... Enfin, il paraîtrait que son lapin est un lapin malin, ou du moins enragé, ça corse les choses). Mais encore? C'était pas un membre farouchement impliqué dans la SPA (quelle qu'elle soit) que je sache? Et puis c'est très bon le lapin, encore plus quand il est aux pruneaux. Et puis, si les lapins étaient enragés, mieux valait s'en débarrasser en les assaisonnant avec des pruneaux, c'était un bien pour l'humanité.

-Tu as peur de quoi, Potter, que j'attrapes le syndrome du Bugs Bunny?

-De quoi?

Tenez, il connaît pas Bugs Bunny! Débile et non cultivé.

-Laisses moi deviner. Tu t'es pris un cognard sur la tête au cours de ton dernier match et les derniers neurones qui te restaient se sont échappés en passant par tes oreilles.

-Je crois que c'est un truc moldu, remarqua Sirius qui paraissait écouter notre conversation d'une oreille distraite.

-Ah bah c'est pas de ma faute, j'ai pas fait étude des moldus, moi!

Je n'ai pas répondu, je n'avais rien à répondre. Et puis, si je continuais à parler, mon lapin allait refroidir, et le lapin froid, c'est moins bon.

-Dis, Evans...

ça y est, ça recommençait.. Toute phrase commençant par "dis Evans" devait automatiquement s'achever ainsi :

-Tu veux sortir avec moi?

Ah! C'est pas la preuve qu'il est débile, ça? Un minimum d'une fois par semaine qu'il me la sort, celle là, et la plupart du temps, dans une situation comme celle-ci, où la phrase n'avait aucune raison d'aller avec son contexte. Peut-être un truc en rapport avec son horloge biologique.. Ou peut-être que son vocabulaire était limité... Ce n'est pas le pire, d'ailleurs.

Le pire, c'est que c'est contagieux, en plus...

-Tu sais, tu devrais vraiment essayer de sortir avec lui...

-...

-Vous iriez bien ensemble.

Je vous jure, à quoi servent les amis dans des cas pareils!...

TOUS DÉBILES!!

Raison n°2 : Potter ne possède pas la moindre once de subtilité

Conversation habituelle de quatre imbéciles en proie à l'ennui, ayant décidé de troubler le calme de la bibliothèque, et quand je m'y trouve, en plus.

Résumé parfaitement objectif et à peine exagéré de ce qui se raconta alors (non, je n'ai pas tendu l'oreille pour surprendre leur conversation, ils sont aussi discrets qu'une mandragore en train de muer, c'est tout de même pas de ma faute!) :

-Oh, qu'est-ce qu'on s'ennuie aujourd'hui, si on faisait quelque chose d'intelligent?

Pauvres crétins, vous êtes dans une bibliothèques, y'a plein de choses intelligentes à faire dans une bibliothèque (genre lire un livre, ça se fait, parfois!). Bien sûr, il s'agissait là de mes pensées express et immédiates. J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil autour de moi, on se trouvait dans le sanctuaire de madame Pince, mais elle n'était nulle part, personne pour empêcher ce déblatérage verbal bruyant et sans intérêt... Partie satisfaire un besoin naturelle, p'têt... Bah quoi? Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, elle est humaine, elle aussi (bon, d'accord, elle n'aurait jamais eu l'absence d'esprit de laisser son antre de calme et de silence à la merci des maraudeurs, mais c'est une fic, ne l'oublions pas, donc, forcément, tout ne peux pas être parfaitement cohérent, hein!)! Bref.. Ils continuèrent :

-Et si on allait embêter Servilus?

Intelligent!! Compte rendu de la journée d'un maraudeur : manger-être la cause de deux trois bricoles en cours en affichant un air tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent- jouer au quidditch (dans le cas de Potter, surtout, évidemment, mais c'est de lui qu'on cause, en priorité, alors bon...)- embêter Severus- manger- faire du boucan dans la bibliothèque- embêter deux ou trois serpentards (dont Severus, de préférence) -manger-se concentrer sur les imbécillités à faire plus tard- dormir. Infantiles.

Je ne sais pas s'ils m'ont vu... Je ne pense pas, ils évitent de parler de leurs plans (forcément) foireux quand ils me savent dans les parages. Bah oui, je suis préfète, alors, forcément, ça en impose, et puis comme je ne peux pas vraiment compter sur le deuxième préfet de gryffondor...

Tout le monde applaudit stupidement à cette idée qui non contente de manquer totalement d'originalité, relève d'une mentalité que même un gamin de deux ans ne saurait pas avoir.

Maintenant devait évidemment se poser le réel problème, trouver quelque chose d'originale à faire subir à ce pauvre Severus (qui n'avait, je pense, pas demandé à naître avec les cheveux gras). Les propositions qui suivirent la sempiternelle question avaient tout de.. de... Non mais vraiment, pas croyable d'être aussi attardé...

-On pourrait attacher ses deux lacets ensemble?

-Mettre de l'huile de vidange dans son shampooing?

-Tu es sûr qu'il met du shampooing?

Rires crétins. Non mais je rêve, on arrête pas le progrès en matière d'évaporation de cerveaux...

- On pourrait faire disparaître son caleçon au moment ou McGonagall lui demanderait de passer au tableau...

-Tu survivrais à une telle vision d'horreur, toi?

-Pas sûr...

-Là est tout le problème!

-Et mettre du laxatif dans son verre de jus de citrouille?

Le plus édifiant, dans tout ça, ce n'était même pas tant l'initiative des maraudeurs pour rendre le serpentard ridicule, c'était le manque de style et de subtilité dans tout ça... Le laxatif dan le jus de citrouille, que c'est fin, franchement, s'ils voulaient faire les choses bien, ils pourraient... Je sais pas moi, le donner en pâture à Squiddy (le calmar geant, pour ceux qui sauraient pas)! Bon, d'accord, ce point ne concernait pas seulement James, mais qu'y puis-je si cet être inqualifiable se déplace toujours en bande, et qu'il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre? Bon, d'accord, j'ai établi un ordre de bêtise croissante chez les maraudeurs (James au plus haut -de la bêtise- ça va de soi, et Remus au plus bas -Bah oui, il apparaîtrait que chuis sensée moins le détester que les autres, lui). Bon... Raison suivante!

Raison n°3 : Potter est un être primaire, à un stade arrêté de l'évolution il y a des millions d'années de cela, un australopithèque... (Bon, ça va Lily, on a compris!)

A l'école primaire, j'ai découvert ce dessin bizarre, vous savez, ce singe qui peu à devient un humain en costard cravate? Quand j'étais petite, je ne me posai pas de questions, nous étions tous des messieurs en costard cravate, à quelques différences près... Différences d'autant plus significatives du fait que j'étais une fille et, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, j'en suis toujours une. Aujourd'hui, je me demande, sommes-nous tous au même stade de l'évolution, n'est-il pas possible que certains, en voulant gravir trop vite les échelons, n'aient pas manqué une marche au passage? Vous trouvez que j'exagère? Eh bien, allez revoir vos vieux cours d'histoire de primaire, il y a parfois des similitudes flagrantes entre l'australopithèque et l'être humain moyen (je ne vise personne en particulier, tout le monde s'en doute)...

Les australopithèques présentent à la fois des caractères archaïques (cerveau peu volumineux)...

-Hey, Peter! A ton avis, c'est quoi la différence entre Servilus et une limace.

- Euh.. Y'en a pas?

-Presque! ça s'écrit pas pareil!

Y'a vraiment des choses qui m'échappent dans leur conception de l'humour... Rassurant, je suis toujours saine d'esprit.

...Et des caractères évolués (denture proche de celle du genre Homo).

-Evans, tu veux goûter notre dernière création?

Ce simple mot, "création", sorti de la bouche d'un maraudeur, ne pouvait absolument rien présager de bon, et en effet, ce que James me tendit avait l'air d'être tout sauf bon...

-Le sandwich de la mort qui tue.. Pain, beurre, fromage, confiture de myrtille, chocolat blanc, moutarde, chantilly et jambon...

Misère... même l'australopithèque était-il si peu évolué?

L'australopithèque était très à même de posséder des poux, d'où des grattements sur la partie haute du crâne réguliers...

-ça va, Evans?

Ces mots prononcés, James s'ébourriffa les cheveux avec désinvolture...

Seigneur.. Plus jamais je n'approcherai James à moins de trois mètres (ma limite habituelle était deux mètres..)

...l'avantage de la bipédie était qu'elle permettait aux mains d'être libres pour attraper des objets.

Et voilà t'y pas qu'il joue avec son vif d'or. Un véritable australopithèque, j'vous dit.

NB : Bon, d'accord, en fait, l'australopithèque est juste un ancêtre commun de l'homme et du singe qui n'a pas évolué, mais bon, que voulez-vous, c'était tellement tentant... (Et réaliste, cela va sans dire!)

Raison n°4 : Potter est un prétentieux sans bornes

Je trouve ça triste tout de même... certains vantards, on peut les comprendre, ils ont de vrais raisons de se vanter... Mais Potter... Il court (enfin, vole serait plus juste) après une baballe durant une heure ou deux, et ça y est, monsieur se dandine en se croyant le roi du monde... Faux! Faux! Archi faux! De toute manière, s'il pense pouvoir me séduire sous prétexte qu'il est plus rapide qu'une baballe (une cinquantaine de fois plus petite que lui, en plus, si ce n'est plus), il se fourre le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'à la rotule. Il se baladerait avec son slip sur la tête, il n'en sera pas plus susceptible de sortir avec moi qu'il ne l'est déjà. De ce côté là, il a atteint des profondeurs plus qu'abyssales, un siècle ne lui suffirait pas pour remonter la pente. De toute manière, il ne peut qu'avoir faux, il y a deux catégories de garçons à éviter à tout prix, les premiers s'habillent en vert et argent et passent la moitié du temps à vous menacer de vous pendre dans les airs par les pieds (ou se font suspendre dans les airs par les pieds). La deuxième catégorie est celle des joueurs de quidditch, la plupart du temps body-buildé, contraste évident avec leur cerveau qui aurait bien besoin de l'être. La fierté du joueur de quidditch moyen à l'idée de savoir voler après une baballe se conjugue à un ego surdimentionné et une tête à claque.. Je n'ai jamais compris toute cette fascination pour le quidditch... Après tout, ce n'est qu'un jeu, être accepté dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, ce n'est pas être touché par la grâce... Si certains avaient la présence d'esprit de le comprendre... Nan mais regardez-le! (Bon, d'accord, vous pouvez pas le voir, mais faites semblant!) Il a même pas gagné la coupe qu'il commence déjà à se dandiner... M'enfin, est-ce qu'il y a vraiment des situations où James Potter ne se dandine pas? Je ne crois pas qu'il connaisse un mode différent que "regardez moi, je fais la roue! Admirez moi! Evans, tu veux sortir avec moi?" Grrrr... Il m'exaspère!

-Et vous avez vu quand je suis descendu en piquet sur Adamson pour faire diversion? La tête qu'il a fait en comprenant qu'il allait se prendre un cognard en pleine figure!

Ce qu'il faut avant tout stipuler c'était que Peter, Remus et Sirius se tenaient à quelques centimètres de lui, ce qui n'empêchait pas Potter d'hurler comme s'il craignait que ses chers meilleurs amis soient auditivement déficients.

-Et quand j'ai manqué d'attraper le vif d'or, la première fois...

Non mais franchement, il craignait que tout le château ne l'entende pas, ou quoi? Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire, quand il se prend pour un paon (c'est à dire quasiment tout le temps), ses cris digne du plus imposant des volatiles ou les regards qu'ils se sent obligé de me lancer toutes les trois secondes tout en ébouriffant ses cheveux, si encore il avait du style, j'dis pas... Bon d'accord, selon l'opinion commune, il a du style.. Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire, de l'opinion commune, hein? Qu'ils aillent tous brouter chez les crapauds-buffles! Et ses trois abrutis d'amis, là, ils pourraient pas lui demander de fermer son clapet, à l'autre ahuri? Comment est-ce qu'ils font pour le supporter?

-Tu sais, si tu combinais tes talents au Quidditch à un physique aussi avantageux que le mien, elle te regarderait, c'est sûr.

Black regarda dans ma direction tout en me lançant un regard pseudo-charmant accompagné de ce qui ressemblait à un clin d'oeil...

Non, mais quel crétin...

C'est bon, j'ai compris, qui se ressemblent, s'assemblent, c'est c'qu'on dit.

Vous voyez? J'peux pas finir avec Potter (y'a dû y avoir erreur dans le script), je suis généreuse, intelligente, sympathique...

... Pitiééé... J'commence à parler comme lui... Vite, raison numéro 5 !!

Raison n°5 : Potter est désespérément intelligent.

Je me contredis, vous vous dites? Je n'arrêtes pas d'affirmer que Potter est un crétin, et là, je vous sors qu'il est intelligent... Mouais.. Enfin, je sais pas comment vous expliquer... Il y a intelligence... Et intelligence, quoi! Nan mais enfin... Potter est un crétin, d'accord, ça c'est évident. Mais l'horreur au comble de sa crétinerie, c'est qu'on l'a dôté d'un je ne sais quoi - Eh oh! N'importe quoi! Laissez-moi finir ma phrase, d'abord!- qui lui permet de raisonner de façon juste, de tout assimiler rapidement...

-Voici vos devoirs, une fois de plus, ce n'est pas à la hauteur de ce que l'on pourrait attendre de vous.

A chaque fois qu'on devait me rendre une interrogation, c'était pareille, je me stressais volontairement, comme ça, quelle que soit la note que je recevais, j'étais certaine de ne pas être déçue...

McGonagall a distribué les contrôles, celui-là avait été assez dur, mais j'avais largement travaillé pour espérer un...

-Bon travail, miss Evans, mais vous savez aussi bien que moi que vous auriez pu faire mieux...

Quoi? Un E, et puis quoi encore? Oui, d'accord, c'est une très bonne note... Enfin, c'est un E quoi... Oh, je suis sûre que j'aurais pu faire mieux, j'aurais dû mieux développer l'avant dernière question...

-Potter... Excellent devoir!

Je disais,...on a dôté Potter d'un je ne sais quoi qui lui permet de raisonner de façon juste, de tout assimiler rapidement...Et d'avoir de meilleures notes que moi.. (parfois, hein, pas tout l'temps! Faut pas pousser non plus!). Potter, en cours, n'écoute pas, passe son temps à discuter avec ses n'amis ou à interpeller Severus. En dehors des cours il n'apprend pas, passe son temps à discuter avec ses n'amis et embête Severus... Et il a eu un O au devoir de métamorphose. Et la justice, dans tout ça, hein? Non mais c'est vrai, quoi? Moi je bosse, pour y arriver, je passe un temps fou à la bibliothèque, bon, je n'irais pas dire que je n'ai pas de facilités, je n'ai pas de mal à comprendre ce qu'on dit, mais au niveau de Potter, ce n'est même plus de la facilité, c'en est même insultant. Comment prodiguer une once de sérieux et de savoir vivre à cet abruti fini s'il obtient la note optimale à chaque fois en en foutant pas une?

Non mais c'est vrai, les choses sont vraiment mal fichues! Quoi, encore s'il avait une excuse comme "en fait, je triche, je copie sur Remus" je dirais rien. Mais non, la moitié du temps, il est assis à côté de Black (tout aussi exasperemment intelligent que lui... Non mais vraiment, chuis vernie), et aucun d'eux n'ont d'excuses pour réussir aussi bien. Jalouse? Moi? Non, bien sûr que non, mais vous pensez pas, vous, que c'est décourageant pour les élèves qui triment pour r réussir de voir ces deux là n'en foutre pas une et s'en sortir mille fois mieux qu'eux. Et Pettigrow, hein? Après tout, c'est bien de la faute des deux "leaders" de ce petit groupes d'interessants sans intérêts (admirez l'oxymore) s'ils ne trouve pas le temps de s'instruire un peu, et lui, il a du mal en cours, lui, il doit copier sur Remus pour réussir, non, franchement, c'est injuste. Vous voyez, je suis pas jalouse! Je pense seulement au bien de la communauté! Potter , un mal pour la communauté toute entière.. Bon, d'accord, c'est exagéré. Et puis, ce serait faire trop d'honneurs à Potter que de lui accorder un tel titre. Disons en tout cas que, s'il y a bien une chose qui puisse le rendre détestablement détestable, c'est bien celle-là, ou en tout cas, c'est l'une des plus significatives.

... Et en plus il a eu un O.

JE LE HAIS! JE LE HAIS! JE LE HAIS!

Raison n°6 : Potter est obstiné

Il y a différentes façons de considérer le mot obstination. On l'utilise tellement à toutes les sauces qu'on a tendance à en oublier vraiment l'importance et l'ampleur, je crois. Je veux dire, on peut dire de quelqu'un qu'il est obstiné sous prétexte, bah, qu'il poursuit un but un moment et qu'il ne change pas de but, ce n'est pas pour autant que ce quelqu'un ira user de tous les stratagèmes possibles et inimaginables pour avoir ce qu'il veut, ça c'est ce que j'appelle être obstiné... Surtout quand c'est peine perdue, et évidemment, je parle ici de Potter (oui, c'est peine perdue, non, je ne sortirais pas avec, allez vous faire voir!).

Mardi matin- petit déjeuner- A peine réveillée- Première attaque de la journée.

-Salut Evans, bien dormi?

-Mouais...

J'emmergeait à peine... Je ne lui demandais pas "et toi?", j'm'en fiche éperdument de ses nuits, qu'est-ce qu'il croit, l'autre?

-Tu veux encore du porridge?

-Mouais...

Bah quoi, j'avais faim, moi! Il m'a servi, je me suis servi de ce qu'il m'a proposé, non sans jeter au préalable jeté un regard suspicieux à mon assiette, des fois qu'il aurait ajouté un truc pas normal à son contenu...

-Tu as déjà fait ton devoir d'astronomie?

-Mouais..

En fait, j'en avais aucune idée, je n'étais pas assez réveillée pour me rappeler d'un truc pareil, mais dans l'état à moitié somnambule où je me trouvais, j'aurais répondu "mouais" à n'importe quoi...

-Tu veux sortir avec moi?

... Ou presque.

-Dans tes rêves!

10h 48 min- cours de botanique- Potter revient à l'attaque.

-Dis Evans, tu peux m'aider, j'arrive pas à trouver les pustules de mon bubobulb?

-Potter, il n'y a que des pustules sur un bubobulb, même toi tu ne peux pas les manquer...

-Evans?

-Potter, ton bubobulb va exploser!

Nan mais c'était vrai, il serrait cette espèce de grosse limace noir comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Evans...

Il me lança un regard tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux.

-Quoi encore?

-On va faire un pacte, d'accord?

-Tu te fous de moi?

-Ou tu sors avec moi, ou je tue ce bubobulb sans défenses, son destin est entre tes mains.

-Vu comment tu le serre, je parlerais plutôt de TES mains...

Le bubobulb est mort. Je n'ai eu aucun regret.

12h- repas (peu) convivial- pas de lapin au menu...

-Evans...

-Evans...

-Evans...

Arrrg, mais qu'il se taise!! On peut plus manger tranquillement, c'est pas possible! Rrrrrvant au possible. Je ne rentrais pas dans son jeu, évidemment. J'avais pas que ça à faire, aussi.

-Evans!

-Non Potter, jamais de la vie, va paître chez les crapauds-buffles!!

-Euh... Si tu veux.. Enfin, si je pouvais quand même récupérer mon sac, ça m'arrangerait...

Ouups...

Son sac était coincé dans ma chaise.

Bah quoi? Tout l'monde peut se tromper, non?

-Désolée! ais-je fait en essayant de ne pas me montrer du tout embarrassée par ma réaction.. 'l'avait cherché, d'abord! Bon, je sais pas pourquoi, mais il l'avait cherché!

-Y'a moyen de te faire pardonner, tu sais?

Ouaip, il l'avait cherché, vous voyez?

17h- Ait réussi à échapper à James toute l'après-midi... Ou presque...

J'essayais de faire mes devoirs. Bah ouais, chuis sérieuse, quoi! Et qui arriva alors? Je vous le donne en mille... 'fin non, je vous le donne pas, c'est évident!

-Evans, je crois qu'on est parti sur de mauvaises bases...

-J'te demande pardon?

On se serait cru dans un vieux film hollywoodien ultra cliché.

-Je me suis mal exprimé je crois. Tu vois.. comment t'expliquer, je veux sortir avec toi...

Sans blague?

-Merci de cet éclaircissement... A moi de te parler dans ton langage. Moi pas vouloir sortir avec toi! Toi comprendre moi?

Australopithèque un jour, australopithèque toujours. Je suis allée me coucher tôt ce jour là, assez soupé de Potter pour la journée...

Raison n°7 : Potter est bordélique...

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'avais réussi à en arriver à une telle extrémité. Non mais parce que très franchement, on me l'aurait dit, je n'y aurais absolument pas cru, et il y avait de quoi... Rentrer dans la chambre de celui qui passe ses journées à vous courir après (et que vous trouvez aussi attirant que le scroutt à pétard moyen), c'est purement et simplement suicidaire. C'est ce qu'on appelle se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Bon, d'accord, il s'agissait juste de récupérer le livre de métamorphose que j'avais prêté à Remus, mais même!

... Et puis, bon, il n'était pas le seul à loger dans cette chambre, ou du moins osais-je encore l'appeler ainsi avant de voir à quoi cette chose indéfinissable ressemblait vraiment... En plus, euh.. ben voilà quoi, j'étais assez grande pour me défendre s'il le fallait, j'avais affronté James à la bibliothèque, dans la grande salle, au bord du lac, en cours de potion, même dans les toilettes des filles, une fois (dieu sait ce qu'il fichait là-bas), alors ce n'allait pas être son dortoir qui allait me faire peur, un gifle reste une gifle, quel que soit l'endroit où on la prodigue. N'empêche que bon, franchement, j'aurais préféré que Remus pense à me rendre ce fichu bouquin plutôt que de devoir aller le chercher moi-même... Et j'avais pas le choix, révisions de dernières minutes (plus de douze heures à l'avance, certes..) oblige!

J'ai donc monté les marches qui menaient à la chambre des maraudeurs, l'antre où je ne sais combien de filles ont rêvé de pénétrer un jour (chose que, à bien y réfléchir, beaucoup ont réussi...). Pourquoi fallait-il que les maraudeurs décident de rejoindre leur dortoir plus tôt (au lieu de glander bêtement dans la salle commune comme il semblait qu'ils se devaient de le faire, en bon rituel pathétique parmi tant d'autres à respecter...)? Justement au moment où j'ai "besoin d'eux", pour une fois qu'ils m'inspirent un peu plus d'intérêt que les effets du bubobulb à long terme sur la croissance des veracrasses! Ils le font exprès, j'en suis sûre! Bon, d'accord, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'ils l'aient fait exprès... mais même! J'ai entendu des vois derrière leur porte, j'en ai conclus qu'ils ne dormaient pas (de toute manière, le jour où les maraudeurs décideraient de rattraper leurs heures de sommeil à 21h était loin d'arriver), ouais bon, c'était une précaution comme les autres, quoique potentiellement inutile; J'ai toqué à la porte de leur chambre. Je n'en revenais vraiment pas de ce que j'étais en train de faire. Il était encore temps de vérifier une deuxième fois si le précieux ouvrage ne se trouvait pas à la bibliothèque... Peur? Moi? Mais pas du tout! Je m'attendais au pire, c'est tout, et dans une telle situation, il y avait de quoi... Allez, j'allais m'en aller..

... Trop tard! (Bah oui, évidemment, j'aurais absolument rien à raconter, sinon, moi! Logique, je sais, je sais!). Ce fut Peter qui m'ouvrit la porte, à mon grand soulagement.

-Evans, qu'est'ce tu fais là?

Quel accueil chaleureux, vraiment!

-C'est qui? fit une voix derrière Peter. Je vis alors la tête de Remus apparaître.

-Lily, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Nan mais ils se sont donné le mot ou quoi?

-A ton a...

-Bon, c'est qui à la fin?... Evans? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? fit Sirius quelques instants plus tard.

Puis ce fut au tour de Potter.

-Evans? Où ça, Evans? Tiens, Evans.. Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes?

-Si j'peux en placer une... Je voulais récupérer mon livre de métamorphose...

-Ah oui, j'avais complètement oublié... Bah, entre...

Mmm long à la détente, parfois, Remus, 'fin bref, j'allais retrouver mon livre, c'était le principal... Mais je m'attendais à tout... sauf à ça...

-T'aurais pu m'le dire, quand même, que tu avais prêté ton livre à Evans...

Bien sûr, je ne parle pas des propos sans intérêt de Potter, mais de..ça.. ce...dortoir. Comment vous décrire le spectacle que j'apperçus alors, mmm... Est-ce que vous avez déjà vu la chambre de l'auteur de cette fic? Non? Bon bah tant pis pour vous, en tous cas, sachez que le dortoir des maraudeurs ressemble à peu près à ça... Je suis indignante, pas vrai? Vais-je donc vous laisser avec si peu d'informations. Mais non, bien sûr que non, je suis une gentille, ne l'oublions pas. Quoique je ne sais pas si c'est vous faire un grand privilège que de vous décrire ce spectacle dans toute son horreur... Des vêtements sales étaient éparpillés un peu partout,, surmontés par quelques bouquins, plumes usagées, farces en préparation, matériel de quidditch, paquets de chocogrenouilles dont je soupçonnai certains d'être largement périmés... On distinguait à peine encore le sol de la chambre... Désolant. Un seul coin de la chambre demeurait miraculeusement rangée, ce fut là-bas que se dirigea Remus, qui semblait s'être adaptée à une technique des plus complexe, qui consistait à permettre aux pieds d'acceder aux bouts de sol qu'on distinguait parfois par ci par là. Il ouvrit un tiroir où mon précieux livre était rangé. Quel soulagement de ne pas avoir à le supposer enfoui sous je ne sais quel vieux slip usagé!

-Voilà, merci de me l'avoir prêté.

-M..merci.

J'ai tourné les talons aussi vite que j'ai pu, j'avais besoin d'air, misère de misère de triple buse, par la barbe de Merlin, non mais vraiment.

-Dis Evans...

-Aurevoir!

J'ai quitté la salle commune à toute jambe, qui aurait pu croire que Potter pourrait me répugner encore plus que ce n'était déjà le cas à l'époque?

Raison n°8 : Potter chante comme une casserole

Vous me direz, c'est pas important, ça, hein? Après tout, on peut pas être bon dans tous les domaines, Potter est bon au quidditch, il est moins doué en ce qui concerne le chant. Pas de problèmes, donc, en tous cas pas de quoi en faire ma raison numéro huit (pas plus qu'elle n'aurait pu faire l'objet de ma raison numéro cinq)? Oui, d'accord, si vous voulez... Enfin après, vous, je ne pense pas que vous soyez déjà passé devant la salle de bain des gryffondors quand Potter est sous la douche. Enfin, j'suppose qu'il était sous la douche. Oui. Potter chante sous la douche. Et le fruit du travail de ses cordes vocales dépasse l'entendement. Je ne sais pas comment il arrive à produire un son pareil, il me semble inhumain que qui que ce soit puisse parvenir à un résultat tel que celui-là...

Même quelqu'un de seulement très peu, voir pas du tout expérimenté en chant ne peux être capable de produire un son tel que celui-là... On dirait un crapaud-buffle à l'agonie, c'est effrayant! Bon, okay, les gens, on doit pas les juger sur leurs cordes vocales, mais vous vous imagineriez passer votre vie avec quelqu'un qui pourrait faire s'écrouler votre maison simplement parce qu'il a décidé de pousser la chansonnette sous la douche?Misère... Est-ce que j'ai vraiment envisagé la possibilité même de pouvoir passer ma vie avec Potter? Non, bien sûr que non, mais la question, c'est les raisons qui font que jamais de ma vie je n'irais partager ne serait-ce qu'une moitié de pâtisserie miniature avec lui, donc cela suppose d'envisager cette possibilité, aussi ignoble soit-elle, sinon à quoi bon?

Vous trouvez peut-être que je suis à court d'arguments, je ne trouve plus rien de mieux à raconter pour ma défense que ses stupides vocalises . Non, croyez-moi, si j'avais eu la patience, j'aurais très bien pu écrire les cent raisons pour lesquelles je ne sortirais jamais avec James Potter, les 1000 raisons, même. Croyez-le ou pas, pourtant, cette raison, si j'avais énuméré les raisons par ordre d'importance, aurait eu sa place bien avant la huitième raison. Tenez, sérieusement, passez devant la salle de bain des gryffondors, un de ces quatre, vous comprendrez! J'ai la très légère impression de me répéter... Mieux vaut passer à la raison suivante.

Raison n°9 : Potter en fait trop, trop, trop!!!

Le romantisme, c'est débile, c'est agaçant, et à la longue, après overdose de "je t'aime", de "mon coeur" et de "mon amour", on a plus qu'une envie : se jeter de la tour d'astronomie ou se donner soi-même en pâture à Squiddy (le calamar géant) avant de sombrer dans la niaiserie la plus totale... Bon, d'après certaines de mes connaissances (que je meurs à certains moments également d'envie de jeter en pâture à Squiddy), je suis une "anti-romantisme frustrée", mais qu'elles aillent paître (chez les crapauds-buffles, si toutefois elles en trouvent)! Là n'est pas la question, mais tous ces chocolats, toutes ces fleurs, toutes ces promesses qui seront passées aux oubliettes à peine prononcées, c'est tellement désuet, ça manque tellement d'originalité... N'importe quel crétin doit savoir que le gars qui joue vieux jeu et qui vous arrose de compliment ne doit s'attendre qu'à une chose : à une immense claque dans la figure. Mais, comme vous vous en doutez, certains ne se sont pas assez (ou trop) plongés dans ces bouquins remplis d'astuces à deux noises pour séduire les filles pour vraiment se rendre compte de la réalité. Je suppose que vous aurez également deviné que l'une des personnes répondant à ce critère possède un nom de famille commençant par "Po" et finissant par "tter". Je ne dis pas que Potter est un romantique forcené, parce que dans ce cas, il faudrait très franchement que je revois ma vision du romantisme (qui, selon certaines sources, est déjà un peu... "dramatisée"... Ou un truc du genre.. J'prend pas la peine de retenir toutes les âneries qu'on me raconte). Mais il y a des fois, dans ses tentatives stupides, où Potter fait réellement preuve d'un comportement affligeant. Tenez, la lettre qu'il a glissé dans mon sac, la dernière fois (j'vous entend venir "vous voyez, en plus elle garde les mots qu'il lui écrit... Nan, mais c'est que celui-là, il vaut vraiment le coup d'oeil tant il est risible). J'ai supposé, et j'éspère pour Potter que c'est le cas (sinon le débilisme profond dont il est dors et déjà atteint aurait atteint son paroxysme), qu'il avait trouvé cette lettre dans la rubrique "séduire les filles" d'un journal pour sorciers boutonneux et que par flemme, il n'aurait pas cherché à écrire quelque chose de son propre cru. Bon, au moins, à la limite, il aurait le mérite d'avoir recopié le poème en question sur un vieux morceau de parchemin plutôt que de me donner carrément l'article déchiré du magazine (enfin, il fallait au moins ça, par délicatesse, pour que mon nom y soit écrit quelque part). Bref, le poème en question :

Lily, tes yeux étincellent d'un éclat d'emmeraude

Et quand je me plonge dans tes yeux merveilleux

Je me sens l'envie de te composer cette ode

Pour te dire à quel point le monde avec toi est merveilleux

Quel soucis dans le choix des rimes! Non mais franchement! "merveilleux" rimant avec " merveilleux", l'auteur de ce poème, qui qu'il soit ne manque ni d'originalité, ni de talent poétique! Et ça continue.

Si tu meurs, tu sais, je meurs,

Mais quand tu vis je me sens vie

Oh pitié! Ce poème me paraît encore plus ridicule maintenant que je le relis.. Mais quelle fille pourrait donc accorder de l'intérêt à un baratin pareil? Navrant, navrant...

Je veux essuyer tes larmes quand tu pleures

Je veux te regarder quand tu souris

Et je veux t'éclater la tête contre un mur, ou bien éclater la mienne contre un mur. La simple lecture d'une lettre comme celle-ci a de quoi rendre quelqu'un suicidaire, c'est une perspective de l'avenir dans lequel tout paraît prédire une fin sinistre, si on en est à là de nos jours, qu'est-ce qui arrivera ensuite?

Je rêve que tu me prenne dans tes bras

Et jusqu'à la fin des temps être avec toi

Pitié!! Bon, okay, on peut lui accorder le bénéfice du doute en se disant que Potter n'avait peut-être même pas pris la peine de comprendre ce qu'il avait écrit mais bon. Dans tous les cas, soit c'est en faire trop, soit c'est faire preuve d'une négligence qui me rassurerait, ça signifierait que ce concentré d'ânerie profonde ne me trouve en vérité aucun intérêt... Malheureusement j'en doute. Je ne me pose d'une question, une, est-ce que la débilité de Potter est innée ou lui est-elle venue au fur et à mesure?

Raison n°10 : Il n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça

J'avais toujours dit que je trouverais au moins mille raisons pour détester Potter, que je ne les citais pas juste par flemmardise. Peut-être que c'était un peu vrai, je n'en sais rien, n'empêche que les années ont passé et que j'ai complètement oublié ce carnet en le laissant à son numéro 9. Aujourd'hui, la dixième raison, la raison la plus évidente, mais qu'à mes naïfs dix-sept ans, je n'aurais pas pu trouver m'apparaît avec le plus grand réalisme. J'aurais préféré ne jamais la trouver, d'ailleurs!

Il y a plusieurs années, quelqu'un m'aurait dit quelle serait cette dixième raison, je lui aurais très franchement rit au nez. Et puis quoi encore, concevoir une telle chose était encore plus absurde que de s'imaginer Hannibal Lecter dans un resto végétarien. Bien évidemment, ce genre de situations n'est pas déterminable, à moins d'être réellement terriblement fataliste, pourquoi trouverait-on de l'intérêt à s'imaginer ça? Ce n'est qu'en le vivant qu'on se rend vraiment compte, et je n'ai pour seul avantage que celui de savoir que je ne vivrais plus très longtemps, maintenant. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir ce qui arrivais, je ne voulais pas voir, je savais juste qu'il fallait que je protège Harry. Comment en suis-je arrivée à avoir un fils avec le plus grand crétin de l'univers, c'est une question à laquelle je rêverais d'avoir le temps de répondre. Mais ce n'est certainement pas le moment de vous raconter ma vie. J'ai juste eu le temps d'entendre le bruit sourd de son corps sur le sol, et j'ai dû hâter le pas... Oui, pour ça je te hais, James Potter! Tu m'as laissé là, toute seule, impuissante, tu m'a privé de toi, et tu allais me priver de notre fils, oui Potter je te déteste, et je te déteste d'autant plus que tu aurais dû savoir, tu aurais dû le choisir lui, tu aurais dû ne pas lui faire confiance. J'entend son rire, je suis pétrifiée, mais je dois continuer. Pourquoi tu m'as laissé seul, James? A peine ais-je franchi les dernière marches de l'escalier que je sais déjà qu'il est trop tard...

Il est trop tard. Je le déteste, je le déteste...


End file.
